<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King's Party by renpawbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267758">The King's Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs'>renpawbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mouth Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, risky sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of fooling around together, Mao Mao and Badgerclops get an emergency announcement from the king that he must attend the party he's throwing. While at the party, the two can hardly keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgermao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bit of a bitch to write but had fun making it, tried to be as creative as I could. These two are so fucking cute. May make a part 2 to this one, but we'll see. If so, expect that one to be released soon enough!</p><p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piled on top of one another on the living room sofa, Badgerclops and Mao Mao were stuffing their tongues down each other’s throats after a relatively easy day of keeping watch over the kingdom. That day, no monsters had barged into the kingdom, few citizens were committing heinous crimes like spray painting or littering and it had been surprisingly calm. Still, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were eyeing each other through the whole day. Now that their relationship had entered the public spotlight, they’d decided to keep the public displays of affection down to a minimum. Mao Mao wasn’t a particular fan of kissing in front the citizens he vowed to protect but Badgerclops enjoyed showing off the man he loved. So, they compromised and Mao Mao agreed that holding hands in public was acceptable. But that day, Mao Mao felt his heart leap every time Badgerclops wrapped his fingers around his gloved hand. He couldn’t quite explain it, other days, he was perfectly fine putting up with Badgerclops’ incessant cries for attention… but today? </p><p>It was like he couldn’t get enough of him. Mao Mao didn’t know why. The moment he’d glance his beautiful green eyes over at his boyfriend, he’d become totally lost to the rest of the world as he focused on him. Even once or twice, Badgerclops had to remind him he was in the process of writing a ticket or arresting Pinky for the sixth time that week. Badgerclops knew that look in Mao Mao’s eyes, though. He kept his cool, yet everything in his mind commanded him to pick the cat up right then and there and plow him against a storefront wall. After their shift was concluded in the late afternoon, they headed home for dinner and hardly spoke as they flew back. As soon as they entered the house, before Badgerclops could even pick up a controller in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other, Mao Mao pounced on him, wrapping his arms and legs around the badger and pulling his face in close for an intense, passionate kiss. It wasn’t until the two were on the couch, embracing and sucking on each other’s lips that Badgerclops felt something poke him in the chest.</p><p>“He seems excited to see me.” Badgerclops chuckled, sliding his hand up Mao Mao’s leg stopping at his thigh. </p><p>To tease him a little more, Badgerclops gently rubbed the inside of Mao Mao’s thigh with the palm of his hand. He then stuck out his finger and with the pointed tip, he slowly dragged it from the edge of his knee up towards his groin. Mao Mao felt a cold chill tingle up his spine as Badgerclops did so. He half wished Badgerclops could do it with both hands but at the moment, the badger’s other hand was holding his butt firmly in place. Mao Mao just about lost it when Badgerclops gave his rear a squeeze with one hand and brushed his thumb along his shaft with the other. He could feel his body trembling as a bit of precum leaked out from the tip of his cock, he was ready to explode at any moment. Mao Mao couldn’t help it, he was just too sensitive and secretly, deeply craved the physical attention from his badger bud.</p><p>With one finger, Badgerclops scooped up the precum dribbling out and popped said finger into his mouth. He rubbed it along his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, to really savour the salty flavour.</p><p>“C-can I have a taste?” Mao Mao asked.</p><p>Badgerclops pinched Mao’s dick with two fingers and his thumb, forcing out a few more droplets of jizz onto his finger. He brought his fingers up to Mao Mao’s mouth and pushed them inside. Instantly, the familiar flavour overwhelmed his taste buds. He suckled on Badgerclops’ fingers, curling his tongue around each one and then pulling them back, thoroughly coating them in saliva. He certainly felt that his stuff didn’t taste as good as his lover’s...</p><p>“Mao…” Badgerclops began, but was cut off when Mao Mao slithered his hands around the back of Badgerclops’ head and pulled him in for another kiss. </p><p>The distinct taste of cum was present in both their mouths as they exchanged saliva. It had only taken a few fingers to make him leak and they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. As Mao Mao kept his attention trained on snaking his tongue through Badgerclops’ mouth, his partner was more focused on undressing him. After his cape fell to the floor in a heap, Badgerclops’ hands soothingly rubbed up and down his back. It was so relaxing, Mao Mao felt a vibration arising in his chest. He couldn’t help it. Purring was simply a natural reaction but it still embarrassed him, no matter how used Badgerclops was to it. Hearing the distinct sound coming from his partner, Badgerclops moved on to smooching Mao Mao’s neck, who was consumed with pure bliss. At the same time, Badgerclops adjusted himself so his own erect cock was pushing in between Mao Mao’s thighs, which he grinded himself against, thrusting ever so softly that Mao Mao felt he could just melt into his partner’s lap. Their dicks even seemed to rest together, with Mao Mao’s flopped on top, rising upwards slightly with every one of Badgerclops’ movements. </p><p>“Mmph…” Badgerclops began to speak, though his lips were still firmly planted on his boyfriend’s neck, “...you ready to…?”</p><p>“Let me finish first.” Mao Mao breathed heavily, “I just want to get it out of the way before anything else.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Badgerclops replied before taking a firm hold on Mao Mao’s delicately throbbing cock.</p><p>Stroking it back and forth with a tight grip, Mao Mao began to pant as Badgerclops moved his hand faster and faster. Jerking off on your own is a simple need and isn’t too special but sitting in your lover’s lap while they do it for you and you can feel their hot, steamy breath on your chest and face? That’s a totally different story altogether. Despite Mao Mao’s earlier precum leakage, he wasn’t able to cum yet. He held onto Badgerclops’ legs tightly and leaned back. Even though Badgerclops was beating him off faster than he’d ever done before, causing his balls to bounce up and down with every forced motion it still didn’t seem like enough. But Badgerclops had a feeling, he knew how he could get Mao Mao to climax. He’d learned a few different ways to please his partner over time and there was one in particular he hadn’t tried out in awhile...</p><p>Swiftly extending his robotic arm out further, he swung it back and, open palmed, gave a hard, resounding smack on Mao Mao’s left buttcheek, which echoed throughout the room. At the same time, he leaned forward, opened his mouth and bit down on his shoulder. The painful, yet exhilarating combination of his ass being slapped and a bite near his neck caused Mao Mao to lose composure. He struggled to keep himself still as wave after wave of cum rocketed out his cock, splattering Badgerclops in the chest and face and trickling down his abdomen.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck… FUCK!” Mao Mao cried out, tensing up his body as he held onto Badgerclops tightly. </p><p>Small, rope like bursts of cum poured out of him. It felt like he’d not emptied his balls in weeks, yet that wasn’t entirely true, the pair had fooled around just the previous night. Still, his head pounded and his body was flooded with tingles. </p><p>“Shiiiit…” He finally muttered out as the last of it seeped out of him.</p><p>“Dude, you taste so fucking good.” Badgerclops commented, scraping a little cum off his chubby, fuzzy belly with his fingers and dripping it into his mouth. </p><p>“Th-thanks.” Mao Mao replied happily. He climbed off of Badgerclops though he knew he was ready for round two. “I’ll help you clean up.”</p><p>Before he could head to the other room to grab some towels, a loud, blaring sound startled them both. They whipped their heads around to see the Royal Alarm going off, indicating an immediate emergency. Mao Mao scrambled to put his clothes and cape back on while Badgerclops continued to sit on the sofa, dragging his hand across his cum covered stomach and inserting it into his mouth.</p><p>“What are you doing, Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asked as he adjusted his cape, “We’ve got to go.”</p><p>“You’ve got to go.” Badgerclops replied simply, “I can’t go anywhere like this.”</p><p>“You can’t just sit there like that, what if the king needs your assistance?”</p><p>“When has the king ever needed my assistance?” Badgerclops asked, making a slurping sound as he tongued more from his hand, “It’s usually some overblown drama that isn’t a big deal. What do you think it is now? Someone found out he plays the harpsichord again? What were we supposed to do about that?” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. That alarm goes off means its an emergency and we need to go. So come on.” Mao Mao urged him as it continued to blare.</p><p>Badgerclops huffed and puffed and crossed his arms, “So, you get to finish and I don’t?” He muttered.</p><p>Mao Mao calmly walked over and grabbed Badgerclops by the wrist and pulled him up to his feet. “I’ll make sure you finish later. I promise. Let’s go.”</p><p>He began dragging Badgerclops out the front door towards the Aero-cycle.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Badgerclops exclaimed, “I’m still covered in… you.” He pointed down to the sticky mess that was caked across his front.</p><p>“We’ll deal with that before we get there.” Mao Mao plopped himself on their Aero-cycle and patted the seat behind them for Badgerclops to hop on. </p><p>Badgerclops reluctantly sat behind Mao Mao, still grumbling about how he could just stay home.</p><p>“Don’t… press your body up against me…” Mao Mao reminded him, “You can hold me, just not as close this time.”</p><p>The Aero-cycle took off and the two shot off into the air towards the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badgerclops cleans himself up and the two head to the castle where they're informed of King Snugglemagne's party!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much spicy stuff in this one. Just building the story some more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind flapped at Mao Mao’s cape while Badgerclops’ matted fur stuck to his body. While on the way towards the castle, the two took a quick detour and stopped at the nearby lake. Mao Mao parked the Aero-cycle and helped Badgerclops off, like the true gentleman he is.</p>
<p>“What are we doing? I thought this whole… kingdom emergency thing… was urgent?” Badgerclops asked.</p>
<p>“You don’t like showers. We can’t have you all messy like that in front of the king. You’ll wash off here.” Mao Mao gestured to the lake. </p>
<p>Nobody was in sight but Badgerclops still felt a little embarrassed with all this stuff covering his front. He hoped nobody would be around to see. He had previously removed his sash before the two got busy and was clutching it in his hand. The breeze blew around his body, making his skin crawl, it wasn’t a warm day out at all.</p>
<p>“Do I have to do this?” Badgerclops complained.</p>
<p>“Yes. Hurry up or the king will lose his shit if we don’t get there in the next few minutes.” </p>
<p>Badgerclops reluctantly dipped a toe in the water. It was pretty cold. He turned back for reassurance with a worried expression on his face. Mao Mao gave him an encouraging smile but Badgerclops still couldn’t push himself to go in. </p>
<p>“You got this, Badgerclops. You’re strong.” Mao Mao assured him, “Just a bit of cold water, it’ll be a quick in and out kinda deal.”</p>
<p>“Are… are you sure?”</p>
<p>Mao Mao grabbed Badgerclops’ hand and squeezed it tight. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but wasn’t as good as expressing his feelings through words. Badgerclops took this as a sign that Mao Mao had confidence in him. With a hesitant jump, Badgerclops plunged into the chest high water.</p>
<p>The cold water enveloped him and it felt stung his entire body. He kicked his way up back to the surface with a gasp. </p>
<p>“Scrub yourself!” Mao Mao yelled to him, despite him being a mere few feet away.</p>
<p>Badgerclops used his hand to massage his chest and belly until they both felt clean enough. He couldn’t stand it any more. Clamouring out of the cold water with his teeth chattering, he collapsed to the ground, shivering. Mao Mao took his cape off yet again and wrapped Badgerclops in it to help warm him up, then, hugged him tightly to use his body heat to help. He held Badgerclops for a minute or two until he stopped shaking. With that, he took his cape back, wringed out any water and tied it back on. He held out his hand which Badgerclops promptly grabbed and helped him back up and over to the Aero-cycle. Once the two were on board, Mao Mao felt Badgerclops scooch closer to him, practically laying on his back and curling his arms around him, holding him tight as he rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. The two took off back into the air back towards town.</p>
<p>“How you holding up?” Mao Mao asked as the castle came into view.</p>
<p>“St-still c-cold.” </p>
<p>“I can tell.” Mao Mao replied, noting the sensation of Badgerclops’ perked up nipples poking him in the back. “My ass still hurts, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Badgerclops mumbled, zoning out a little as he clutched Mao Mao a little tighter. </p>
<p>“I said my ass still hurts, when you...” Mao Mao reminded him. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. That was hot wasn’t it?” Badgerclops teased, “You about squealed like a bitch.”</p>
<p>“I did not!” Mao Mao protested.</p>
<p>“Hey, I heard you. I can get you to make sounds you wouldn’t-”</p>
<p>With that, Mao Mao spun around quickly and grabbed both of Badgerclops’ nipples in each hand. He pinched them tightly with his fingers causing Badgerclops to scream both in pain and pleasure. Turning back around and grabbing hold of the handlebars, Mao Mao felt satisfied as they approached the castle.</p>
<p>“...jerk…” Badgerclops mumbled, rubbing at his chest, “They’re sensitive.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll get back to them later.”</p>
<p>They parked the Aero-cycle out front and the two hopped off. Badgerclops shook his body quickly, getting the last bits of water from his fur. Mao Mao unsheathed his katana and wearily approached the entrance, scouting out any danger. Prying open the front doors, they were half-expecting King Snugglemagne to be wailing on the floor about god knows what. Instead, about a dozen servants were scrambling around, holding various objects and rushing back and forth between rooms. Mao Mao and Badgerclops looked at each other and he returned Geraldine to their proper spot, though both of them made sure not to let their guards down. Wandering around through the castle, they made their way into the Grand Hall, a large room with high ceilings, where King Snugglemagne was directing orders to servants.</p>
<p>“A little higher on that side… no that won’t do…” The king instructed a worker who seemed to be hanging up streamers, until he noticed Mao Mao and Badgerclops walk through the doors, “Ah, sheriff! You’re finally here.”</p>
<p>He clasped his hands and pranced over to the two and greeted them.</p>
<p>“We’ve arrived, your grace.” Mao Mao stated, taking a bow while Badgerclops stood in place, looking around at the surrounding commotion, “What seems to be the trouble?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no trouble at all!” Snugglemagne chortled.</p>
<p>“Then… why’d the alarm go off?” </p>
<p>“I needed to get your attention and that’s the fastest way to get you guys here.”</p>
<p>“Alright…” Mao Mao replied, looking around along with Badgerclops, “So, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Well, we are throwing a party!” King Snugglemagne beamed.</p>
<p>“A party?” Badgerclops repeated, knowing that at every party, free food is typically served.</p>
<p>Snugglemagne nodded happily, “Yes! You see, this party is to be set here at the castle. I’ve invited all of my former colleagues, my friends and even some family to join us!” </p>
<p>Mao Mao struggled to comprehend that the king even had any friends. After all, he was usually holed up in the castle not wanting to interract with the common-folk and the only people he ever seemed to talk to were him and Badgerclops. But, the details weren’t important. Why was he telling them? Then Mao Mao clued in.</p>
<p>“Ah, you want us to be security detail for you. Prevent any people from crashing the place? Don’t worry, my liege, we will do our-”</p>
<p>“Actually, sheriff.” Snugglemagne interrupted, “You aren’t here to act as security. I’m inviting you and your deputy here to join us.” </p>
<p>“Join you? Why?” Mao Mao’s mind began to buzz with possible outcomes, which mostly seemed to be awkward interactions he’d inevitably have with King Snugglemagne’s presumably rich, snobby party guests. He didn’t have much to base these people on. </p>
<p>“Truth be told, this kingdom would not have faired so well without you two around keeping us all safe. I’d like you both to be here for me. It’s the least I could do… aside from paying you your salaries of course.” </p>
<p>“Well, actually I had plans tonight to watch the new episodes of- OOF!” Badgerclops grunted as Mao Mao elbowed him in the gut to keep him quiet.</p>
<p>“We’d love to attend!” Mao Mao interrupted him as Badgerclops wearily rubbed his stomach, “What time would you like us to arrive?”</p>
<p>“After dinner tomorrow evening.” The king responded, “I’m so pleased you’ll both be in attendance!” </p>
<p>Just then, a worker approached the king and began pointing at things written down on some paper attached to a clip board. Snugglemagne looked at it and began muttering details and pointing out various areas of the room before turning back to Mao Mao and Badgerclops.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your time, gentleman. That’ll be all for now. See you tomorrow evening and dress formal, please!” </p>
<p>Both of them nodded and headed out back outside. The two hopped back onto the Aero-cycle and took off back home. They landed out in the front yard and hopped off, making their way inside.</p>
<p>“Check the closet if you’ve got a suit for yourself.” Mao Mao said.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Badgerclops responded.</p>
<p>The two began walking inside but in Badgerclops’ mind, he had a feeling that perhaps Mao Mao had other ideas in mind other than just attending the party and mingling with the other guests. This feeling was backed up by the sensation of his partner’s gloved hand slowly riding down his back and grabbing his butt as they entered the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badgerclops and Mao Mao get ready and head off to attend the aforementioned party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, again, just establishing more of the story. Good stuff is next, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready to go?” Mao Mao asked, adjusting the collar of his white suit and fixing his grey bowtie. </p><p>“Uh-huh, let me just finish up this… thing...” Badgerclops’ voice trailed off as he mashed the buttons on his controller. </p><p>Having already stuffed himself into a black suit, Badgerclops had started up a video game while waiting for Mao Mao to shower and get prepared. An 8-bit explosion rocked the TV screen and the words YOU WIN flashed below it. </p><p>“Alright, I’m good to go now.” Badgerclops replied, setting the controller down and turning the console and television set off. </p><p>“Got everything?” Mao Mao reminded him, “Double check.”</p><p>Badgerclops patted down his clothing, feeling for all the small snacks he’d saved in his pockets, just in case of an emergency. His suit clung tightly to his chubby body, closely hugging every curve in his hips, legs and stomach. Even though it seemed he was compacted into that suit and it wasn’t very comfortable, Mao Mao would have to admit, his friend looked damn fine in that outfit. Badgerclops nodded finally and the two set off hand in hand outside. Just as Mao Mao began making his way towards the moving platform that would take them down to the ground and the pathway over to the kingdom, his hand was tugged in a different direction. He spun his head to face Badgerclops, who seemed as confused as he was.</p><p>“Are we… not taking the Aero-cycle?” Badgerclops asked.</p><p>“No, we’re walking.”</p><p>“What?!” Badgerclops cried, “In these suits? Walking? All the way over there?”<br/>He pointed off into the distance at the castle, where the windows were all lit up from the inside. It was quite the far distance to go on foot.</p><p>“Yeah. C’mon, Badgerclops, the sooner we start the sooner we’ll finish.”</p><p>“Hold up, explain why we can’t take the flying bike?” Badgerclops inquired.</p><p>“Because it’s better if we walk.”</p><p>“May I remind you... flying... bike... as in, we don’t have to walk anywhere when you can sail through the air and cut the travel distance in…” He began counting off his fingers, he wasn’t the best at math, “... at least in half!”</p><p>“Badgerclops, if we take the Aero-cycle, we could hit a swarm of bugs or cloud of moisture… just about anything that could ruin our suits. It’s best if we walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harumph.” Badgerclops uttered, feeling quite miserable.</p><p>“I’ll carry you some distance.” Mao Mao offered and Badgerclops seemed to change his mind pretty quickly.</p><p>“Alright!” </p><p>He hopped in Mao Mao’s arms and the two set off into the night. By the time they reached the kingdom, Mao Mao was panting a little and his legs felt weak. He set Badgerclops down for a moment and had to take a breather. Sitting on the cobblestone path, he began doing stretches to ease the stinging pain that coarsed through his muscles. Now would’ve probably been the best time to use those leg weights and strengthen those gams of his. Badgerclops curiously peered into the window of a shop, checking out the display and the Sweetypie’s hanging out inside, removing the various items from the shelves and examining them. He couldn’t even tell what the store sold, he didn’t think he’d ever been in there before. Didn’t seem to be offering anything cool, so he felt he wasn’t missing out.</p><p>“I think I’m ready.” Mao Mao said finally.</p><p>Without hesitation, Badgerclops grabbed Mao Mao and began kissing his neck as he had done the day prior and many times before. He knew this was just one of the ways to get Mao Mao instantly turned on and judging by his heavy breathing, he was doing a spectacular job. Only then did Mao Mao reach up and shove Badgerclops away.<br/>“Not now, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao ordered, “Please.”</p><p>“C’mon, let’s just... go fuck over in that alley.” Badgerclops motioned with his head over to the alleyway behind them.</p><p>“After the party, we can have fun.” Mao Mao replied, “I promise.</p><p>Badgerclops sighed and rolled his eye, accepting this and climbing back into Mao Mao’s arms. In a matter of no time, they were up the steps and at the front doors of the castle. High above them, the monolithic Ruby Pure Heart glistened so peacefully in the moonlight. As Badgerclops strung his arm around Mao Mao, the cat pounded on the front door. They waited for a minute or two until it opened up before them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badgerclops and Mao Mao get super steamy at the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The spicy stuff you've been waiting for has arrived.</p><p>Hope y'all really enjoyed this pic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the king’s servents, a little bird, who the two had come to know as Quinton, despite never really communicating with him at all, opened the door. He held his wing out and bowed, letting the two enter the castle. After closing the door behind them, Quinton ushered them into the grand hall. Gathered in the large room were dozens upon dozens of classy folks, all suited up in their best clothing, clasping glasses of wine in between their fingers and sozializing with one another. Mao Mao noticed of the many different people, there were a few who looked somewhat similar to King Snugglemagne, who he assumed was family. It only took a few more moments for Mao Mao to realize he was the shortest person in the room. </p><p>“There you are, sheriff!” Snugglemagne sang as he strutted over to greet him once again. </p><p>Parting his way through the crowd of uppity, interminable chatter the King greeted Mao Mao with a firm handshake. Mao Mao looked around for Badgerclops, only to realize he was over by the snack table, eagerly filling himself up. He was grabbing tiny, cut up sandwiches and grapes off the different dishes with his hands and tossing them into his mouth, much to the confusion and distain of the other party guests. </p><p>“Will you and your deputy be joining us in the dance later?”</p><p>“Dance? What do you mean?”</p><p>“As is tradition, at any esteemed Snugglemagne function, when the clock strikes midnight, the band begins to play slower tunes and everyone joins hands with a partner and dances!” Snugglemagne exclaimed, cheerfully. “It’s quite exquisite if I do say!”</p><p>“Oh uh…” Mao Mao scratched his head.</p><p>He looked back over at Badgerclops who was eyeing the chocolate fountain. Realizing there were only bits and pieces of cut up fruit, poked with toothpicks to dip in, he rummaged around in one of his pockets and pulled out a small bag of potato chips. Tearing them open, Badgerclops reached in and pulled a chip out, then dipped it in the chocolate fountain before taking a bite. His face immediately lit up and he began pulling out more chips.</p><p>“Won’t your… won’t your party guests care that we’re… y’know?”</p><p>King Snugglemagne cocked his head slightly, still a smile rest on his face, as he attempted to try to understand what Mao Mao was trying to say.</p><p>“We’re… like two guys… and we’re dancing together?” Mao Mao said but still, the King didn’t seem to understand, “Won’t they care we’re gay?”</p><p>The king looked at him blankly for a moment before he began giggling loudly.</p><p>“Nonsense! Do you even recognize the learder of this kingdom? They shouldn’t mind at all!” He proclaimed, giving a dramatic twirl and then striking a pose, “You should be just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, well… midnight’s in about an hour and a half, I’ll take the time to prepare.” </p><p>“Before that begins and before you begin to mingle with the other guests, I’d like you to join me for my speech, before the other guests arrive.”</p><p>“What?” Mao Mao exclaimed as the king’s strong hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to a stage area where a band was playing some casual, jazzy tunes, the kind of music you’d hear in an upper class restaurant. </p><p>King Snugglemagne tapped on the microphone with one hand and still gripped Mao Mao tightly with the other.</p><p>“Hello? Hello?” He repeated into the microphone, “Is this working? Yes? Okay, hello everybody! I am King Snugglemagne the Twenty-Fifth, ruler of Pure Heart Kingdom and host of this marvelous soirée! We brought someone special up to the stage tonight, someone you’ve not met before. This is Sheriff Mao Mao.”</p><p>Snugglemagne gestured proudly to Mao Mao, who stood awkwardly and waved to the audience of stone cold faces who stared back at him.</p><p>“Sheriff Mao Mao and his trusty deputy, Badgerclops…” King Snugglemagne scanned the audience before pointing to the chocolate stained face of Badgerclops who also waved to everyone gathered in the room, “These two are the ones responsible for keeping Pure Heart Valley safe!”</p><p>Everyone in the room politely clapped at this as Badgerclops screamed “WOO!” from the back of the room. </p><p>“Sheriff, is there anything you’d like to say to our guests?”</p><p>King Snugglemagne quickly dropped the microphone stand down a considerable length before it stopped right in front of Mao Mao’s nose. Mao Mao was bewildered by all of this. He didn’t think the king would drag him up on stage to say anything. Was he supposed to impress all these people? Impressing the Sweetypies was an easy feat - though he’d grown to accept Ol’ Blue’s stance on his accomplishments - now he had all these people to say something to?</p><p>“Uh… well… I guess I’d have to say… don’t worry about… crime… happening here at the castle. Any crime. Because me and Badgerclops, we’ll protect everybody.” Mao Mao stuttered, trying to think of the words as he was stared down by about a hundred pairs of eyes. “You’ve got nothing to worry about on your night here. We may just be guests for now, but we’ll spring into action at a moment’s notice, if need be. Th-thank you.”</p><p>As he stepped off the stage while Snugglemagne grabbed the microphone again, he felt like everyone must thought he was the least confident person in the entire room. The king thanked Mao Mao for his words and headed off the stage to greet more guests. Everyone resumed their conversations once more. Mao Mao entered the tsunami of uptight people and attemped to make short talk and join in on conversations but it wasn’t working out, much to his frustration and embarassment. He left one conversation feeling quite red in the face since nobody acknlowedged his presence and he made his way over to Badgerclops. </p><p>Badgerclops was snatching up some shrimps from off one plate when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around to see Mao Mao, his smile began to grow. </p><p>“Dude, aside from these snacks, this party kinda blows.” Badgerclops admitted, “I don’t really like these people, I just wanna hang out with you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I think I can make this party a bit more fun.” Mao Mao grinned slyly and pulled open his suit jacket, revealing a flask hidden in one of the pockets.</p><p>He took it out and took a few sips, the sensation of the alcohol burned the back of his throat. Handing it over to Badgerclops who took a swig, the two of them stood and began to gaze around the room and people watch. They joked around and made up fictional backgrounds for every high-nosed, posh looking person in the room. Eventually, they lost their fun but the alcohol from the flask began kicking in. They got closer together, with Mao Mao tossing his arm around Badgerclops for once and pulling him in close to kiss him on the cheek. Being tipsy made him forget his worries about people seeing him expressing his love for his boyfriend. </p><p>“Ahaha! Oh my, who spiked the punch?” King Snugglemagne cackled as they watch him begin to pour a bottle of vodka into the large bowl. </p><p>Mao Mao wasn’t concerned about whatever hijinks the king was up to, nor was he worried about what anyone thought of him kissing Badgerclops, he was just focused on him. Clinging onto his arm, Mao Mao pulled himself up and began to nibble on one of Badgerclops’ ears, which was the badger’s quickest way to get turned on. Before he could conceal it for anyone to see, Mao Mao reached down and began groping Badgerclops’ hard cock on the outside of his pants. </p><p>“Alright, Mao, cool it, we can’t do this in front of everybody.” Badgerclops muttered.</p><p>“Yes we can.” Mao Mao whispered into his ear, “I wanna fuck you here and now. I don’t care, everyone else can leave. It’s not their house, they can piss off.”</p><p>“Mao, I-”</p><p>“Fuck… c’mon Badgerclops, lets do it. I wanna be inside you right now.” Mao Mao had begun slurring his words and was rubbing elsewhere on his body, “Let’s do this.”</p><p>He unclipped Badgerclops’ bowtie and started undressing himself. Fortunately, everyone else was paying more attention to King Snugglemagne addressing the room with a speech about the importance of royalty and lots of money. Badgerclops grabbed both of Mao Mao’s wrists in one hand and looked him dead in the eye.</p><p>“While you were chatting it up with all the other guests, I found a space for us to fool around in privacy.” Badgerclops grinned. </p><p>“Let’s go, c’mon.” Mao Mao insisted, “Im getting so hard right now.” <br/>Badgerclops led Mao Mao over to a small hallway that branched off from the Grand Hall and led him to a solid, oak wood door with a brass handle. Everyone still had their attention on the king, who was now telling a humourous anecdote which caused the crowd to respond with chuckling and the occasional “Good show!” and “Indeed!” thrown in. </p><p>Making sure nobody noticed or followed, the two entered through the door and stepped into an apparent storage closet. The closet appeared to be full of cleaning and maintenance supplies with paper towels, spray bottles, a small toolbox and other miscellaneous junk lining the shelves. Though the air in the room felt cool, it was a bit dingy, with the gritty concrete floor below and the dark green paint peeling off the walls. It was quite the contrast to the lively, upscale, brightly painted decor of the rest of the castle. It was also lit by a single, dim, incadescent lightbulb. Not the best place to hook up with your partner, but it was what they needed for the time being. Mao Mao quickly took off his suit jacket and laid it on the floor and did so with the rest of his clothing before laying down on top of the pile, creating a sort of layer between his naked body and the cement below. Badgerclops was in the process of doing the same, taking his suit off, which Mao Mao propped his suit up behind his head so he could lay more comfortably. </p><p>Badgerclops then got down on all fours and placed Mao Mao’s legs up on his shoulders, lifting his butt up into the air a little, then with one hand, positioned his erect cock upwards towards his face and put his lips around it. The sensation of his warm, wet mouth was all too familiar but it never got old. He’d done so many things with Badgerclops, fucked him who knows how many times… and still, the feeling of the tip of his tongue teasingly flicking back and forth on the tip of his dick was mind numbing and one of the most amazing feelings in the world. As Badgerclops was gulping down his cock, Mao Mao noticed how awkwardly small the room was. His boyfriend had to shimmy himself in a weird position to be able to suck him off and they were laying diagonally in order to have more room. Mao Mao wondered if it would’ve been better to sneak outside and fuck in the bushes except the mosquitos would be quite bothersome. Still, his attention fell back on Badgerclops, who pulled Mao Mao’s cock out of his mouth, trailing behind some saliva that stuck to the tip and connected to his lips for a moment.</p><p>“Mao, it’s uh… ouch…” Badgerclops complained, he began rubbing his back, “Can we like, change things up?”</p><p>“Yeah, stand up and sit here.” Mao Mao instructed. </p><p>As Badgerclops gently sat down on Mao Mao’s chest, Mao Mao grabbed him by the hips and pulled his butt closer to his face. Badgerclops had a better angle to choke down his parter’s cock and resumed sucking once again. By now, Mao Mao would’ve dribbled some more precum out, Badgerclops knew this for a fact as he was usually able to work his mouth and throat enough to get him there. However, the distinct salty taste was lacking. He wondered if because Mao Mao was drunk, it would be harder to get him to cum, so he figured that would be a personal challenge of him to overcome. Neither of them would be leaving that storage closet without finishing. No interruptions like last time, no excuses, nothing could stop them until they were both done. </p><p>With Badgerclops’ butt so close to his face, Mao Mao inhaled through his nose. It smelled clean, thankfully, because even though Badgerclops hated baths, he would always clean his butt and cock just in the event of them hooking up. Even so, it mostly smelled a little sweaty since Badgerclops had been wearing his suit for so long but it was beckoning Mao Mao unlike anything else. Prying his cheeks apart with both hands, Mao Mao gawked at Badgerclops’ light pink, wrinkled asshole. He felt the uncontrollable urge to do just about anything to it. It looked perfect. It looked succulent. It was the most beautiful thing Mao Mao had ever seen - maybe after Badgerclops’ cute, squishy face that is. He hungered for it like nothing else. Sticking out his tongue, Mao Mao gave a tender lick to the badger’s asshole. Fuck… it really tasted good. By the moaning sound Badgerclops had just made when he did so, Mao Mao tried pushing his tongue a little deeper. Deeper and deeper until his lips pressed up against his butt. Pulling away with a pleasurable popping sound, his hole stayed slightly open, just enough to fit his tongue in there again. </p><p>“Mmm, you like when I play with your ass?” Mao Mao teased as he tongued Badgerclops’ asshole again, letting some of the beads of saliva roll down his balls and drip into a tiny puddle on his chest. </p><p>“Mmfh! Grrk!” Badgerclops tried to respond as Mao Mao’s dick was touching the back of his throat. He pulled off to get some air. “Fuck! Yes, I love it!”</p><p>“Good. Back down again.” Mao Mao commanded and Badgerclops happily obliged, swallowing his cock again. </p><p>Mao Mao decided to cool it with the ass worship for a moment and decided fooling around with his fingers. He pushed two of his fingers into Badgerclops and spread them apart. He carefully pushed them in and out and moved them around, all the while, Badgerclops’ muffled cries of pleasure came from below. That was until Badgerclops pulled himself off again and turned back to Mao Mao.</p><p>“Dude, I cant take it, I need you in me. Right now.”</p><p>Scooching forwards down towards his pelvis, Badgerclops positioned his rear over Mao Mao’s cock and let the tip rub against his hole. It was warm and wet from his saliva and pulsed lightly in his hand. When it touched his ass, it tickled a little since his butt was sensative and it sent chills coarsing through his entire body. Ever so carefully, Badgerclops lowered himself further and further. He gasped quietly and his mouth hung open in ecstasy as Mao Mao’s cock pushed in deeper, inch by inch. He made sure not to be too noisy because everything in his insticts was urging him to scream out as loud as he could so his partner could know how much he was loving this. Mao Mao reached down and made sure to hold his dick steady, so it could go in properly and eventually, he lost sight of it between Badgerclops’ cheeks and let go. Badgerclops felt it was perhaps bending a little and reached around the front, with one finger, he pushed the bottom of Mao Mao’s cock and it slipped inside him all the way. </p><p>He shuddered and stifled a moan with his hands as Mao Mao grabbed onto his hips and held him in place. Mao Mao wished they could stay like this forever. The warmth of Badgerclops’ ass had completely surrounded his cock and it hugged it tightly. Every tiny moment Badgerclops made, Mao Mao could feel it on his groin and every twitch from Mao Mao’s cock, Badgerclops could feel the same. In addition to that, it felt so comforting and so hot, feeling his lover’s ass sitting in his lap.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Badgerclops began grinding his hips and moving up and down. Despite his drunken haze, Mao Mao observed how Badgerclops butt reacted whenever he moved. Everytime he went up, his ass stuck to his cock, like it didn’t want to let go. </p><p>Moving his rhythm faster, the soft sounds of Badgerclops’ asscheeks slapping against Mao Mao’s waist overshadowed their heavy breathing. Outside the room, the party seemed to continue with the occasional uproarious laughter and the music from the band that was playing from a small stage in the corner of the room. Nobody was aware that a short distance away, the sheriff and his deputy were fucking each other, unbeknownst to everybody. They had to keep their voices down so as not to alert anybody, but the smacking sounds coming from the two as Badgerclops brought himself down again were getting louder and louder. Mao Mao forcefully grabbed both of Badgerclops’ cheeks, helping get into the pace he was going. </p><p>All of a sudden, the door handle to the room turn and swung open. There in the doorway, stood King Snugglemagne, whose expression turned abruptly from concern to absolute shock. He covered his mouth with his hands before he could scream out but his eyes widened both with intrigue and surprise.</p><p>“Get inside, shut the door.” Mao Mao ordered, taking another sip from the flask he’d dug out of his coat pocket from the floor.</p><p>“I- I- I-” The king stammered, shutting the door behind him as he awkwardly stood in the cramped room as the sheriff was balls deep in his trusty deputy on the floor.</p><p>Badgerclops had stopped his movements and was sitting, blush having streaked across his face, somewhat embarrassed that the king himself had walked in on them. Mao Mao didn’t seem that troubled at all.</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll suck you off, if you like.” Mao Mao slurred, beckoning with one hand before bringing it down to spank Badgerclops.</p><p>“No- no, I…” King Snugglemagne tried to keep his composure but his mind was racing</p><p>“M-Mao? I’m… gonna…”</p><p>“Keep goin just like that… nice slow, Badgerclops… you’re so fucking tight...” Mao Mao panted, “...ooh!  Fuuuck… that feels so good on my cock… oh my god…” </p><p>The king looked on in amazement as Mao Mao rested his head back, his eyes about rolled back into his head and his mouth hung open, taking panting gasps and grunting as he squeezed Badgerclops’ ass tightly and held him in place. At the same time, Badgerclops felt himself trembling and grabbed onto Mao Mao’s legs. He kept his head down, so as not to meet the king’s gaze and felt his balls tingle as a few pumps of cum shot out the end of his cock and splattered on the floor. Inside him, Mao Mao’s cock throbbed intensely as he feeled the warm liquid begin to fill him.</p><p>“Shit… stay right there Badgerclops, don’t move. I’m still cumming.” Mao Mao moaned as he gently thrusted back and forth, letting a little bit of jizz drip out of Badgerclops and run down his balls before plopping on the floor.</p><p>He pressed himself even deeper into Badgerclops’ ass and, though he’d stopped spraying cum inside him, he enjoyed the feeling of it all squishing against his dick and the insides of his partner.</p><p>“So, wanna join us, your grace?” Mao Mao asked, drinking more out of the flask and beginning to push himself in and out of Badgerclops again, who whimpered happily at the feeling but still kept his head down.</p><p>King Snugglemagne inhaled deeply and sighed, “I’m afraid I cannot join you, as much as I’m compelled to. I’ve got a party to host. You should’ve done this when I could join you.” </p><p>“Alright, its cool. More for me then.” </p><p>“It’s almost midnight, you two should finish up and join us for the dance.” He said, opening the door and departing.</p><p>“I’m not doin no stupid dance. I’m staying right here and fucking you.” Mao Mao said, beginning to thrust into Badgerclops again. </p><p>“Mao? P-please? I want to dance with you.” Badgerclops insisted, feeling Mao Mao’s cock ram in and out of him again.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ll make this one quick.” He said, pushing his waist up to slap against Badgerclops’ ass again, “Okay… okay that’s it. I’m cumming again, just let me… f-finish…”</p><p>He panted again and wiped some sweat off his face. Grabbing Badgerclops’ cheeks once more, he carefully lifted his boyfriend off his cum soaked cock and was disappointed they had to get ready so Badgerclops couldn’t suck the rest of that off. Throwing his pants on, the two got dressed in the awkwardly confined space and made sure they both looked fine and proper. They both insured there was no grit from the floor on their clothing and they headed back out into the Grand Hall.</p><p>As they did, the lights seemed to dim and the band began playing a soft tune while others in the crowd of people began finding partners for each other. Mao Mao then noticed Badgerclops’ hand appear in front of his face.</p><p>“Care to dance, m’lady?” </p><p>“Shut up and just hold me.” </p><p>They each grabbed the other’s hand and placed their free hand on the other’s hip. Dancing, though more swaying in the packed room, to the music, Mao Mao rested his head on Badgerclops’ chest and closed his eyes. He’d never felt so peaceful in his entire life. </p><p>“Hey, some of it’s leaking out of me.” Badgerclops whispered in Mao Mao’s ear. Badgerclops felt the wet, sticky cum drip out his ass and into his pants and could already feel himself getting hard again. </p><p>Mao Mao looked up at him with an expression of surprise. He wrapped one arm behind Badgerclops’ head and pulled him in close for a lengthy, passionate kiss, their tongues pushing into each other’s mouth before they separated again.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go home.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Badgerclops asked as Mao Mao waved good-bye to the king, who looked back with a smile, though his face had sheepishly gone red. Mao Mao dragged Badgerclops towards the exit and they headed out the front doors back outside.</p><p>“Wasn’t there that show you wanted to watch with the new episodes?”</p><p>“Yeah but like, it would’ve been nice to still danced with you.”</p><p>“Another time. Besides, we’ve got a long way to walk back and you’ve been standing for most of the night.” Mao Mao explained. </p><p>“You can’t carry me?”</p><p>“No. Not this time but I’ll be here to support you if you need.”</p><p>“Why was this so urgent?” Badgerclops questioned him, “Why’d we have to go like right now?” </p><p>“Because I can’t let you miss your television program.” Mao Mao replied, being as vague as possible.</p><p>“Dude, just tell me why we’re going.”</p><p>“No. It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Badgerclops’ ears perked up at this. What was the surprise he had? Food? More sex? New video game? He enjoyed surprises. Grabbing Mao Mao’s hand, the two left the castle area and headed down the steps, to take the ridiculously long walk back home so they could snuggle on the couch and watch TV together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>